1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a connection between two rotating components made by mating spline teeth formed on the components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a spline connection between rotating components transmits torque, an objectionable noise may be produced in a motor vehicle powertrain. A spline interface connects an electric traction motor's rotor shaft and a countershaft inside a transmission. In such transmissions, the motor's rotor is constrained axially and radially by a pair of bearings, and the countershaft is likewise constrained axially and radially by a pair of bearings.
Since the two shafts are concentric, they also share a spline interface that transfers torque between them and acts as another radial constraint, thereby producing an over-constrained assembly wherein slight misalignments can subject the spline interface to varying loading conditions during rotation. Loading and subsequent relative movement between the splines can cause a ticking noise.